Yami Marik One Shot
by Momo-chan-Hinamori
Summary: This is just a test. If enough people read it and/or like it then i will continue to write it. Minor swearing


**Like i said if anyone would like me to continue this story then please leave me a review. Enjoy :)**

**Hiruko: Georgia does not own yugioh.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Soon, you'll lose this duel and everyone you've ever held dear." Bakura looked down at the pathetic girl in front of him. She looked up and glared.<br>"There's no-one in my mind worth remembering." She shouted.  
>"Not even your family, Avia?" Bakura asked.<br>"Especially not my family! I live on my own, always have and always will."

* * *

><p>She was the only light in his life. The only thing that stopped him from sending everyone he walked passed to the shadow realm. And now she was gone. The day had started out like it always did. Avia made breakfast, before they went out for the day to the amusement park. Avia had ditched the gray jumper and decided to wear the clothes he had brought for her, a light blue tank-top and short denim shorts. She was pulling Him around looking at everything. Avia let go of his hand for two seconds as she looked at the stalls. Marik watched her from a short distance away, until she disappeared. Marik looked around worried. Then he heard it. "BANG" Marik ran in the direction of the noise and found an alley. There crumpled on the ground was Avia. Marik fell to his knees next to her and picked her up.<br>"Avia." He whispered. Avia looked up, her eyes glazed over and blood pouring out of her stomach.  
>"Marik, I'm sorry." She said looking around like she couldn't see him.<br>"What for? What are you sorry for? You're the only thing in this world that stops me from going crazy. So don't leave me." Marik sobbed. "Please." He pulled her tighter letting her blood soak into his t-shirt.  
>"Guys, over here!" he heard someone yell. He heard footsteps and then he felt people trying to take Avia away from him.<br>"NO! She's MINE!" He yelled.  
>"Mariku, we need to get her to a hospital." Someone yelled.<br>Marik looked down at Avia. Her breathing was slowing, her tiny heart fluttering in her chest and her eyes, the one that always looked at him with kindness and love, were slowly fading. Marik stood up still holding her. He swallowed and slowly his grip loosened and people dragged her away from him. The second she left his arms he reached for her again but Bakura put a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Let the doctor's handle it. Bakura helped Marik home so he could change.<p>

* * *

><p>Marik lost it when he reached home. He smashed everything letting out a sting of swear words in both Japanese and Egyptian.<br>"Marik, calm down." Bakura sighed.  
>"NO, YOU DON'T GET IT! SHE IS EVERYTHING TO ME! WHY ARE WE HERE AND NOT AT THE HOSPITAL!" Marik yelled.<br>"You need to change your shirt."  
>"WELL I'VE CHANGED NOW, SO LET'S GO!"<p>

* * *

><p>Marik ran through the halls. He found the pharaoh and his stupid gang and marched up to them picked up their precious pharaoh by the coller.<br>"Where is she?" He spat.  
>He pointed to one of the glass panels and Marik saw her. Avia had tubes coming out of her arms and people were running around her room. His hands clenched as he saw the doctors putting their hands all over her. He had a right mind to storm into the room and send anyone who touched her to the Shadow Realm, but he got a hold of himself. Putting the pharaoh down, he turned away from the rest of the group. He walked to the nearest wall and punched it repeatedly till his knuckles started bleeding.<br>"Sir, I must advise you to stop punching the wall immediately." A young nurse complained. Marik reached out and grabbed her by the throat.  
>"I'll stop punching the walls, once you damned doctors fix my light." He growled. The next second Marik was crumpled on the floor and Joey caught the startled nurse. Bakura had hit Marik over the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.<br>"Well at least that will keep him out of trouble." He said and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? if you wanna see this story continued then leave a review. or send me a message which ever. mmk JA NE *waves*<strong>


End file.
